Naruto Shippuden:A yukio Zetsumei Adventure
by crazywriter44
Summary: Yukio Zetsumei was trained all his life to save and then die for his clan as the fortold Dark Sage, but when he survives the final battle he was supposed to die in, he turns his wrath to the 5 great shinobi villages
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Shippuden: a Yukio Zetsumei adventure

Sneak peek

I took the final steps up the hill to my destiny, my fortold prophecy. What the prophecy didn't say was that I would live to see the Gogoyou city burn into hell! I have traiened sixtenn and a half years for this moment, and I am going to let myself go, I am going to let all hell break loose on this city and its forsaken despicable people! I was trained to kill I was trained to lead my clan to total victory!, I was trained to be the deat gods' successor! I was trained to be the 2nd Dark sage! HEH! They said the Gogoyou clans' divisions would never fall! Look at them now, anhilated praying to live at the wrath of my clan ,the Zetsumei! They said Zou Gogoyou, the leader of their rechid clan, would never fall in battle against the Dark Sage! Look at his corpse now! They said that the Dark sage would die in the last battle of the war! Look at me now! My next target is the 5 great shinobi villages and only one thing stands in my way! The leaf village and their jinchiruki, Uzumaki Naruto!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The first thing I remember is my mothers beautiful face looking down at me. " He's beautiful", she said. " Of course he is!" ,my father pronounced, " he is Zetsumei". "Look Abrame!" my mother said looking at my chest and pointing "6 signs!" she grabbed a birth mark book and began looking it up. " This is our fifth child straight! But this one…. Oh my god this one is the.. the… our 5th child is the… the Dark sage!", my father exclaimed. "This one is the… the…the… Death Gods embrace!" My mother cried and punched the wall. It broke into a million pieces and I remember seeing a girl being held by her mother. "Our 5th child is a contestor to be the next Death God…., just like Makoto…" my father sighed out.

"But this one is even more special! He has the Dragons request! He will be the 2nd Dragon Sage!" my father exclaimed and jumped for joy. " The Dragon Sage teacher requests Yukio! The one who taught the first dragon sage will teach our Yukio!" my mother jumped for joy with m father. And I laughed and giggled with them. I turned over and they suddenly stopped and looked at me. " That is the darkness mark! Only the first Dark sage had such powers!" my father yelled to the world. "But now he has a destiny in which he is supposed to die! At 18!" my mother cried out. "This last one I've never seen this one before…. It's not in the book… what could it be.." my father wondered. He closed the book with a loud thump and I think I fell asleep.

The next time I remember is when I was two and half, I remember it was a bright sunny summer day and I was in the park right next to the 1st Dark Sages' tomb playing with a kunai my dad gave me to distract me. My father was talking to Ryu my clan, Zetsumei, leader. " We cant just hide him, the Gogoyou will sacrifice every one of their ninja to kill the next Dark Sage" m father debated with Ryu. "We are going to ave to take him to the Dragon Realm, the dragons love Yukio, they wont let anything happen to him", Ryu told my father." OOHHH! OOHH! Dragons!" I yelled throwing the kunai I was playing with at the Dark Sage statue.

"He has to get trained somehow anyway the Death God and the Sage who taught the first Dark Sage reside there now anyway" my father said. " Yes we will prepare an ANBU squad" Ryu said. I got up and wobbled over to the 1st Dark Sages' statue. A huge hand looking key hole and i planted my dark hand in it. A giant sword was planted in a secure box outside the tomb same with fighting gloves an awesome looking cloak and I grabbed them in a tight bundle in my arms. The ground shook violently and a loud screeching sound filled the air. A giant wall started to open and dust filled the park. I heard my father shouting for me but I seemed to not be able to control my body at the moment. I was walking straight into the opening wall!

A skeleton fell on me but I didn't make a sound I couldn't move I couldn't do anything. I heard a loud whoosh! and then a slam. I felt a cool chill run across my face and then a thick screen of smoke engulfed my view. Three figures, one small another very large muscular from what I could tell and the last one was broad shouldered. The three figures came into view and I noticed the huge dragon. "Hey Gamakatai!" I yelled. Gamakatai is the dragon king and he visited me every birthday I ever had. I loved the dragon realm and the dragons loved me. For my second birthday I went to the dragon realm and had to blow out building sized candles.

"Yukio, my ,my you haven't grown at all from when I saw you last" he told me and coughed up flaming phlegm. "hehe, who are your friends?" I asked. "Yukio… this little guy is the 1st dark sage teacher' he taught him sage mode, he has to teach you Sage mode", Gamakatai said holding up the small old looking Sage teacher by two of his giant talons, " this is the death god he.. well has to teach you how to kill", Gamakatai gestured to the death masked broad shouldered guy. "Who will teach him first?" the old Sage asked. " I will teach him the skills to kill by the time we are done training he can train with your chosen dragon Gamakatai" the Death god told them.

The Death god came closer and grabbed me by the shoulders. " our training begins now!" he pronounced and through me into an arena. I stood and wobbled around while my dark hands fought off hundreds of Death God clones. I trained and trained and trained that whole day and when I finalyy got a break, the Death God ambushed me. I wasn't very happy about this so I held him down with one of my dark hands and beat the living shit out of him with the other dark hand. I was done beating him to a unconscious pulp he didn't look any different. Maybe that's because he was ugly before I don't know…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Make your movements swift!" the Death god yelled to me as I punched one of his clones, "let your chakra flow through your strikes!" I followed his orders and struck each clone that came at me with the same ferocity and power he told me to use. I jumped backwards and landed flat on my feet. I went into a fighting style the Death God taught me and fought the next round of clones he threw at me." You may now use your jutsu!" he yelled to me but I continued to fight hand to hand until I got an opening in his attack. I put one foot in back of me and signed six times " fire style; dancing dragons!" I moved my hands around in a tight circular formation and fire formed in my hands. I thrusted the fire away from me and it formed a dragon. The fire dragon grew larger as it took out the clones and the Death god figured out its' secret.

I had been training with the death god for exactly three and a half years and I had grown more powerful than any Zetsumei jounin in now time except Ryu. The Death god has been teaching me taijutsu along with kenjutsu. He had to make me work out for a year before I could hold up and swing the first Dark Sages' Zambatou. He had his little religious monk people make thousands of copies of the original Dark Sages' three-horned kunai. When the Death God was teaching me how to flow my chakra through my attacks he had his head monk, Furo taught me how. I, from what the Death God says, was a natural, at killing anyway.

For the next two years, we trained in ancient sealing techniques and he told me to fight his clones using only my Suehigan, I think I strengthened it a lot. "Slow yourself use your power!" he yelled to me as I turned mid air and then disappeared. I poofed back, in front of the actual Death God. I signed 8 times and yelled out "Ultimate Fire Spiral!" The death God jumped away in time, but he was not my target. I threw the Spiral into the ground and one of his clones poofed away and the whole battlefield engulfed into flame.

You have truly grown during my training you have nearly killed me.." the Death God said pulling a kunai I had thrown moments before I released my Ultimate Fire Spiral on his last clone, " it is a wonder how much powerful you will become when you are taught by Gamakatai and the little Sage thing" he chuckled out. "Alright let's test my power" I gripped my hand into a tight fist "just me and you no clones just power," I requested and I already knew the answer.

The Death Gods always accepted a duel just him and someone else. Of all the ones I have seen him fight he has only won one. He has previously fought the old Sage and Gamakatai but only won, when he fought Gamakatai. Even then, it was a close battle so I expected our battle to be on the verge of death, just like his with Gamakatai. "I will not go easy on you," he told me. I just laughed at him as we got into our places.

"End it quickly will you? I like my battlefield wouldn't want it to get destroyed," he said and I nodded to him. I cracked my knuckles just as I do before every battle and decided I end it, with the very jutsu he taught me, quickly just one strike. He started to float and I watched as he entered his forbidden technique, Death god mode. "Heh I thought you wanted it to end quickly" I told him as I began to enter my dark chakra mode. "I never said it wasn't going to be a fight did I?" he laughed at me. My body began to grow and black misty chakra began to come off me. My muscles pulsed out and I began to take in the Death Gods' chakra. I grew to my 18-year-old body and I finally rose my arms in the air.

"Ancient Fire Style: Chukokku!" A giant fireball formed in front of me and I smiled at him. He smiled back through his mask and I launched it at him. The Chukokku Looked like the sun flying towards the Death God. I jumped toward him as the Chukokku exploded around the Death God. He was flying straight up in the air when the smoke cleared. I formed a fist and slammed my arm into his stomach. His body bent upwards around my strike and brought my leg around. I slammed my leg into his face and I watched him fly into the opposing wall. An explosion ensued his collision and then smoke immediately followed.

"Well I didn't expect your Chukokku to be so effective verses my Death God mode but you have exceeded my expectations many times before so it's not a real surprise to me now-a-days." He said. "Ha thanks," I said and he climbed out of the crater in the wall he made on impact. " Now we move onto more difficult attacks….., we only have two years so we got to learn this quick Yukio" he told me and I already knew what these harder things were. I have to fight with only one hand or foot against multiple opponents.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 the requirements needed to be the Dark Sage

"Since you surpassed the Death Gods' skills and have mastered all of the skills he has taught you in shorter time then expected, hehe, I Gamakatai the dragon king will teach you how to fight with your dragon summoning, Chonjon" Gamakatai said grabbing a small fierce looking dragon and tossed him to me. "Oh my! Yukio Zetsumei the Dark Sage oh my it is a pleasure to meet you I am Chonjon and I'll be your main dragon!" Chonjon greeted me in a high squeaky voice. "When will he grow to be at least bigger than me?" I asked punching Chonjon lightly. "Haha Yukio!" Gamakatai roared into laughter "but seriously he will grow to a warrior size dragon in two months!"

\

Chonjon looked at me and smiled revealing abnormally sharp teeth for a dragon his age. I glanced at Gamakatai and he just smiled at me. "I am supposedly the next dragon king." Chonjon said. I glanced back at Gamakatai and he shrugged. "Alright now we can either give you a tattoo or make you sign a contract," Gamakatai told me. I picked up an ink thing and signed the contract. "Now Chonjon go over to that pole over there" Gamakatai ordered and Chonjon went. "Now Yukio summon Chonjon to you by signing the dragon sign and then yell out Chonjon the dragon kings' apprentice!" Gamakatai told me. I signed the dragon sign and yelled out the designated words, and Chonjon poofed next to me.

"Perfect, Yukio! Now in a minor two months of you learning about Chonjon and you learning about you, you will be friends like never before!" Gamakatai said grabbing us both out of the air and squeezing us together. I had a gut feeling that this Chonjon was going to be my best friend. Moreover, I thought right throughout the whole two months we did everything together. We trained together, we ate the same food, we worked out together, and finally we had a brother to look up to and that brother was each other. After those two months was intense training together. I could ride on him so we had loads of combo attacks and he used his wind jutsu combined with my fire jutsu to make a super strong Fire Spiral, called Rasen Soshi.

After 2 years of developing jutsu, practicing coolaberation, and staying best friends was essential to our combo strikes. We trusted each other and when the end to our training came he did not leave he intended to train Sage mode with me. I had no objection. The old Sage did not either. He said that with Chonjon here to train with me we could both become Sages' and battle that way. However, he also said that he already had a young Sage dragon waiting to be my Sage partner but both of us still did not care. We would both become Sages' and we would be partners in crime later on in life.

"Chonjon?" I asked him one day. We were sitting out on a break from training the last bit of Sage training. Insae was sitting with us, and really we were all best friends." When we become Sages' like Insae we can save lives but lets not Insae you and me are going to start a group after we find this special ninja, when we do we are going to make an organization of S-class ninja…. We are going to call our group Abunai," I told him. Insae and Chonjon looked at me weirdly and said "Alright" together. "I will be founder and leader and Chonjon will lead the dragon divisions and Insae will train the dragon Sages and human Sages too." I told them. "We are going to be criminal organizations aren't we Yukio?" Insae asked me. "Yeah." That is all I said and they both smiled at the same time. "Let's finish our training and go finish this damn prophecy!" I pronounced and we finished the training in record time.


End file.
